Court Futrial
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Zadminix Returns" |next = "The Final Straw" }} "Court Futrial" is a Season 1 episode and the fourth overall episode of FutureSponge! It is rated TV-PG-LV and PG. Characters *Dr. Preston Zadminix (first name revealed) *SpongeTron SquarePants *Patron Star *SquidTron Tentacles *Richard Bodykiller *Judge *Ghost Abyss *Jury Member *SpongeTron X *SpongeTron Y *SpongeTron Z Synopsis After Zadminix keeps getting defeated by the robots, he resorts to suing them. Transcript Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: Previously, on FutureSponge!...montage of short clips from the last episode is shown. An alien invasion is shown, the gang are talking to the clones in the hospital, Zadminix is shown in 4017, and Zadminix surrenders, but aims a gun at them. Dr. Zadminix: gun Die, ya damn fools! gang ducks behind a tree. SquidTron fires a rocket at Zadminix, destroying a lot of the area around him. Hmm. Nice comeback. You won’t be able to counter this however! gun with an extendo and rocket launcher and fires at the tree SpongeTron X: Guys, Y, Z, and I need to leave….we’re, uh, missing…..robo-training. SquidTron: Really? SpongeTron Y: Yeah, we’re not lying! three run away. SpongeTron: Eh...whatever. Zadminix thinks he’s such a threat. I’ll just make him surrender. millions of projectiles with his robo-vision and injures him. Dr. Zadminix: the ground, injured, annoyed Ugh, fine! You win...again! SpongeTron: Told you that was easy. walks away infuriated and gets to his shack. Dr. Zadminix: Everytime I battle those fools, I lose! I always lose! This crap needs to stop. I will claim victory someday. Ugh. is shown outside a window Wait, what? walks to the window and sees someone. Who the hell are you? Guy: Oops, sorry for that. Anyway, I’m Richard Bodykiller. I heard about your troubles with a few people that keep beating you in battles. I’m a lawyer, so maybe we can take them to court! Dr. Zadminix: Richard in Court? Is this even court-worthy? It’s not like they murdered me. Richard: Well, true, but maybe we can get them in prison, where they belong. Dr. Zadminix: Okay, I’m in. to the trio in their shack relaxing after a long week of battles. Patron: Man, that week was tiring. SquidTron: Pat, you’re pretty much always tired…X walks in SpongeTron X: Masters, it looks like Zadminix is at the door. looks at each other, wondering what will happen SpongeTron: Okay, let him in. X opens the door and Zadminix walks in Dr. Zadminix: Thanks, clone. Anyway, SpongeTron, Patron, and SquidTron, I have something to tell you. SquidTron: What is it, Zadminix. SpongeTron: Are you finally surrendering for good? Dr. Zadminix: head No. I have four words: See you in court! laughs SpongeTron: stutters Are...are you suing us? Dr. Zadminix: Indeed I am. So long, blasted buffoons! away laughing Patron: Welp, we’re screwed. SquidTron: No, we’re not. We just need a defense, a lawyer, a plan, and…. and SpongeTron looks at him this is gonna more complicated than I thought. I really want to murder that damn fool Zadminix! SpongeTron: Won’t that just get us into more trouble? SquidTron: Yeah...you’re right. for a second, gets perfect idea Hey! I thought of a good idea for our lawyer! SpongeTron: Who? SquidTron: You’ll see. grins to the day before the court case where Zadminix and Richard are talking about the case Richard: Okay, doctor, it looks like the paperwork is done. We have a good case. We’re definitely gonna win this one. Dr. Zadminix: Nice job, Richard. However, what if they try to kill us there? Richard: Believe me. in We’ll kill them first. Dr. Zadminix: Yes...great idea...great idea indeed…maniacally with Richard, cuts to the day of the court case where SquidTron, SpongeTron, and Patron arrive at the courthouse. SpongeTron: SquidTron, where’s that lawyer you were talking about? SquidTron: I….I actually don’t know. He should be here soon. Zadminix and points a small gun at him Ah….this is so tempting...but I can’t do it. SpongeTron: Hey, Zadminix! Whine much? Dr. Zadminix: I’m suing you for good reason! to inside the courthouse. SquidTron: Ugh….my fricking lawyer isn’t here yet. vibrates Wait..he’s here! Judge: May I ask where the defendant's lawyer is? SquidTron: He’s coming…opens, shows the be a ghost version of Abyss SpongeTron & Patron: Abyss?! Ghost Abyss: Correct. I was actually glad SquidTron defeated me, since I am now free from that buffoon Zadminix. SpongeTron: But didn’t you… Ghost Abyss: I never liked him. Now, you honor? Judge: Okay. We are here to discuss the case of Dr. Preston Zadminix and SpongeTron SquarePants, Patron Star, and SquidTron Tentacles. Is the plaintiff ready to proceed? Dr. Zadminix: Thank you, your honor. Now, these three people have constantly been harassing me ever since they traveled to 4017 from 2017. They keep destroying me in battles and they almost murdered me. They keep injuring me and other things like that. Judge: I’m sorry, but if they keep defeating you in battles, then they have a reason to be attacking you. May I hear who usually starts these battles? Dr. Zadminix: Certainly. at Richard Richard? Richard: Right. papers Plaintiff calls SpongeTron to the stand. to SpongeTron at the stand Judge: Please raise your right hand to take the oath. raises hand Do you promise to testify under oath? SpongeTron: I do. Richard: SpongeTron, who starts these fights most of the time? SpongeTron: That would be Zadminix. looks up, surprised Dr. Zadminix: What? SpongeTron: While we are giving our opinion to him, he usually brings out weapons and threatens us. Dr. Zadminix: That is not true. Judge: tone He’s under oath, he’s not lying. Dr. Zadminix: Ugh. disgust Judge: Does the defense have an opening statement? Ghost Abyss: Yes, your honor. SquidTron papers SquidTron? SquidTron: Alright. Here’s the full story. So one day… Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: One long, boring recap of what we already know later… SquidTron: And that is exactly what... Richard: Objection! Judge: Overruled. mallet So, is that really what happened? SpongeTron: Yes. Zadminix is a liar and a fraud. Dr. Zadminix: Damn. Well, your honor, I have footage of what happened at the time machine incident. Judge: Oh, really? Let me see it. gives him the tape and pops it in. On a screen, footage is shown of what happened Richard: whispers Preston! Dr. Zadminix: Yeah? Richard: What the hell did that do for us? Dr. Zadminix: ….you’re right… Judge: Doctor, it seems as though you got frustrated and impatient because the defendants wanted to stay in 4017. That’s wrong on your part. Richard: There’s no way we’re gonna win this, Preston. Dr. Zadminix: Yeah, I know. It’s just that...these damn fools get away with so much. Richard: Look who’s talking. Judge: So, does anyone have anymore evidence or witnesses? Ghost Abyss: Well, that video was pretty much all the evidence you needed. Judge: True. Does the plaintiff have a closing statement? Defendants, same question? Richard: at Zadminix Yes, your honor. I’d just like to show you how much chaos Bikini Bottom has been in since these three traveled in time. a chart Judge: chart Hmm. So this was since the day they came? Richard: Yes. SquidTron: Objection, your honor. Coincidences are not proper evidence. The fact that that was the day we traveled in time does not mean we caused it. Judge: I agree with the defendant. Richard: Then….we have nothing. Judge: to the Judge saying something After seeing how stupid this case is….case dismissed. mallet Dr. Zadminix: Damn it! I can’t even beat these people in court! walks out of the courthouse Ghost Abyss: Good job, guys. Although that was fricking easy. SquidTron: Yeah. Dr. Zadminix: angry I’m...going...to...destroy these fiends once and for all! gun at SquidTron SquidTron hit, falls to ground Ow! What the hell? and Patron look at Zadminix Dr. Zadminix: laughs I will get you now! ends Trivia *Richard Bodykiller is reference to Richard A. Bottomfeeder, Mr. Krabs' lawyer in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Krabs vs. Plankton." *It is revealed in this episode that Dr. Zadminix's first name is Preston. *This is 's (the creator of the show) least favorite episode. Category:FutureSponge! Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:FutureSponge! episodes Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:UltraFuse Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275